


Parenthood

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Arguing, F/M, First Time Parents, It does get sweet I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is leaving to lead in a new movie. You're not sure how you feel about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aksocem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aksocem).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Parenthood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131999) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Today was the day. Tom’s life had official changed over the past three days and now, the cause of the change was finally moving home. He had spent the past few months getting ready; baby proofing, buying toys and diapers, mentally preparing himself for little to no sleep. While he was used to very little sleep as an actor, he was also used to being able to come home and sleep for hours on end afterwards. Those were the past.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

You and Tom exited the hospital carrying your brand new bundle of joy. A little girl with his eyes and your hair. She was wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket, her eyes open and staring at the new world with wonder. The press was across the street, snapping pictures. Tom smiled and waved. You had Gracie in your arms, so you couldn’t wave, but you gave a tired smile.

Soon, you, Tom, and Gracie were loaded into the car and home. Gracie was asleep, but you knew she wouldn’t be for long. But you just set down in the living room, holding her. You hadn’t showered, you weren’t wearing any make up, and you looked like the walking dead, but Tom thought you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, especially since you were holding the most beautiful little girl in your arms.

But soon, everything came crashing down. Tom was a great father, he really was, but you knew this day was coming the day you told him you were pregnant. The day he would get called away again and be gone for months with break. And while you had prepared yourself for it, Gracie was only a couple months old and you were tired beyond belief. You needed her dad here to help.

“Why?” You asked as Tom packed his bags. He looked at you.

“I told you, I got offered this role. I’d be stupid to turn it down.” Tom said. You ran a hand down your face.

“So you’re just going to leave me and Gracie here while you go off god knows where?” You asked. Tom raised an eyebrow.

“You make it sound like I’m cheating on you.” He said. You shrugged and turned and walked away. Tom sighed and followed you to the kitchen. “Honey, you know I’d never cheat on you, right?” You nodded. “Then why are you acting like this?”

“Because you’re leaving us.” You said. “You’re leaving Gracie and you’re leaving me to take care of her by myself.”

“You’ll do fine.” Tom said. You shook your head. “Darling…”

“I knew this day was coming, but I thought it’d be after I had more practice. I can’t do this by myself! I need you here!”

“And I told you that it would’ve been stupid for me to pass this role up! Do you want me to forever be known as Loki of Asgard?” He asked, starting to get a little angry from lack of sleep himself.

“If it means that you’ll stay here instead of running off, yes!” You yelled back at him, trying to keep your voice down because Gracie was sleeping, but you were failing. “It’s stupid of you to just leave us. We’re your family! We should come first!” Tom just rolled his eyes. He grabbed his jacket off the hook and headed to the front door. “And where are you going?”

“Out!” He slammed the front door then. You fell to your knees and started to cry. But then the baby monitor sounded. Tom had woken Gracie up. You sighed and got back to your feet. You went to her room and gently picked her up.

“Shhh honey, it’s okay. Mommy still loves you. I promise.” You rocked her gently but you were about to cry again as well.

****

Tom came back a few hours later with flowers in one hand and a new dress for Gracie in the other. He didn’t see you in the kitchen or living room. But that’s when he heard a recording he had made for Gracie playing. It was him singing the Bear Necessities. He had made it so if he was gone for long periods of time, she would always know what his voice sounded like. He followed the source to Gracie’s room. You and she were sitting in the rocking chair that was in there. She was asleep in your arms. You looked exhausted.

“Darling.” Tom said softly. You looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and dried tear tracks down your face. He knew it was his fault you looked like that and it tore him up inside.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, your throat aching.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He whispered back. He gently took Gracie from you and laid her in her bed. She stayed asleep. He came back over to you and knelt in front of you. He gently took your hands. “I’m sorry I won’t be here. And I’m sorry we didn’t discuss it first before I took this role. I was just so excited and I’m still getting used to having another person who needs me.” You smiled. You wanted to discuss this more, but you were exhausted. Your eyes closed and you fell forward into his arms. “Whoa.” He picked you up into a bridal carry and took you to the bedroom.

You curled up into the blankets, your mom ears listening in for the tiniest sound from Gracie. But when she did cry, Tom made you stay in bed and sleep. He took care of everything that night. And while him leaving was still painful, you knew that he would always come back to you and your daughter. You family.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet Tom would be a great dad :)


End file.
